Song Bird
by MusicOfMyMind
Summary: I don't have a summary yet but after a few chapters I'll think of one! Smaug/OC
1. Stories Of Old

Song Bird

Chapter One:

Stories Of Old

As a child, Andes grew up on tales her mother use to tell her, about the great city of under the mountain and the Dwarf halls within Erebor, said to be bigger then the entire mountain itself. The vast rich's below where filled to the brim with fine metals, such as gold, silver and Iron. And gems, bigger then even two dwarf hands can even hope to lift.

She told her of the woodland realms; Mirkwood, how spring was the most beautiful time to visit, when the animals came out from a long winter and the flowers and trees seemed to be bursting with life after such cold treatment.

She told her of Lorien in the summer time, even though the trees never die the glowing trees seemed to be whispering some secret message to anyone with an ear to listen carefully to it's secrets. And she told her of Rivendell, how during fall you could see the leaves change color and fall peacefully into the ground and it's vast rivers which could sweep an entire army off it's feet from the current alone.

But even as the years passed and she remained unchanged, she constantly asked her mother for the same story. _"Nana, Nana!"_ her mother, Nemirdes, an elvish woman with gold hair seemed to be made out of the finest silks, and piercing blue eyes that seemed endless in wonder. "Andes you know it is passed your nap ti-" "But mommy, you promised me the story!" Her mother, who was a widely known dressmaker in the city of Dale, was a spectical to behold to the rest of the people.

Her kin, the Mirkwood elves, whom she had not seen in years sense moving to Dale after king Thranduil had visited this city for a brief time before going to Erebor. She had moved here because there where too many painful memory's of her lost love in Mirkwood, who had died a captain in the guards by a orc attack.

She looked down at her beautiful daughter, who was the spitting image of her father, if he had feminen looks that was, Black hair that almost seemed like raven feathers, and dark green eyes like moss. She sadly looked at her before smiling wide, though it did not reach her eyes "Come with me Andes, I will tell you the story of a elf turned into a dragon."

_Elvish Translation:_

_Nana:_

_Mommy_

_AN: I know, your all going to kill me. I made a love story about the Smaug and an OC, I KNOW! Who could love a vile creature like the Smaug?! well, apparently my OC can and I'm sticking too it! The next chapter should be here shortly if I don't get distracted... OHHHH COOKIE! lol. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed the chapter because another one is coming to theaters near you, so enjoy the concession stand for a little bit._


	2. Story Time and Wishes

Song Bird

Chapter Two:

Story Time and Wishes

Once upon a time, there lived a prince Elf. He was arrogant, believing he was above all others even to his own kin. He was drawn too all things shinny, anything with a reflection so he could look into his own beauty. During his arrogant rule he bedded many she-elfs, one of which was a caster of spells, and darkness grew in her heart for every woman she saw leave his room, scarcely clothed and hot under the collar-"

"What does scarcely mean Nana?" Nemirdes stopped her story, turning to her daughter as she lowered the book back in her lap to answer the question "It means only just or very little" her daughter giggled "they where almost naked? thats silly." Nemirdes chuckled lightly "I suppose that is a bit silly, may I go on now?" Andes nodded her head eagerly, though she know this story from cover to cover she loved the way her mothers voice acted out the characters own personality.

As Darkness grew in her heart, the jealous she-elf wanted to exact her own revenge, she dwelled within her library looking for the perfect spell to turn the arrogant prince into what he really was, a monster! something foul that she could keep locked away until people stopped talking about the arrogant prince.

She took three godsweed plants, freshly pulled with stems and all and pored it into her colderen. she placed her silver dagger, with a ruby in the center into the bubbling mixture. She added three spoon full of salt and pepper, and finally three freshly plucked hairs from the top of the elf prince's head from the night before when they where together.

Chanting words of old, she called upon the spirits of her ancestors, begging them to place there wrath; there greed, there hatred for all that was the prince and will be and place it into the pot.

On the darkest night in winter, on the cloudiest night, and the coldest night of the year, Smaug the Golden was awaken.

Andes looked up at her mother, the story was always scary but it taught her something new every time she heard it. Her mother placed the book back down on her lap, turning towards her daughter as she spoke "what did we learn Andes?" Andes looked up at her mother with her big green eyes, and smiled sadly "I feel sorry for the prince" Nemirdes tilted her head to the side curious about her daughters words "and how so Andes?" Andes fidgeted a little, knotting her hands on the quilt cover as she looked up into her mothers eyes. "Um, well-" Her mother smiled encouragingly as Andes spoke up, rare moments when her shyness kicked in.

"I think the prince was treated unfairly for his punishment?" Andes's answer sounded more like a question. Nemirdes smiled, nodding and smiling at Andes's answer "it is true he was punished harshly, but there is another analogy for the story." Andes looked deep into her mothers eyes, finding peace and serenity in them "do not break someone's trust, especially if you are close to them, it may save allot of heart ache". Andes stared in awe of her mother, noticing there was a gleam of something under her eyes, unshed tears.

Her mother rose out of bed; kissed Andes on the forehead goodnight, blew out the candles and shut the door behind her. Andes looked out her window, the moon was in wax as she looked and she pressed her hands together, doing the praying pose she saw other children do right before bed.

"Dear Valor, I know I've asked allot of things in the past and I make up for it for being a really good girl for Nana and the other towns folk, but can you do me a favor." She looked up to the stars, as she smiled brightly as she spoke quietly."I want to have my own prince charming, I know I might be young and childish but I know I'm ready, so please sent him for me, thank you and goodnight." She looked up at the stars one last time before going under her covers and falling asleep.

**Elfish Translation:**

**Nana:**_ Mommy_

_AN: I know my chapters are short but I make them as quickly as possible for all of you, also they have ad lease a page and a half for each of them in documents so no complaining! As of now Reviewing is open and I accept comments all around. Just don't say Smaug wasn't a fricken prince, because it's kind of a AU (Author Universe) story as most of my stuff is and if you have a problem with it you can just go away and read another Smaug/OC Story (if there is one)._


End file.
